


Wanna Bet?

by littlecajunlady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9173314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecajunlady/pseuds/littlecajunlady
Summary: Malia decides to ask Kira out on a date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this drabble to tumblr (littlecajunlady) on March 16, 2015 and the prompt was "Wanna Bet?"

The pack’s love lives are imploding. In the last month they’ve all ended their respective relationships, Scott and Kira being the latest casualties. They're trying to stay friends, but things are still too awkward between them to accomplish it. Stiles and Malia’s break-up, however, ended on fairly amicable terms. They’ve had no problem remaining friends.

This is why Malia doesn’t think twice about blurting out to Stiles at lunch one day, “I like Kira.”

Stiles chokes on his water. He’s seen her check out girls before, but he’s never been sure how far her attraction to girls really goes. “You like Kira as in _like_ her?”

“Yeah.”

“Wow, that’s … wow.” He has to take another sip of his water. “Not to discourage you or anything, but I never really read Kira as bi.”

“Really? Maybe I’m just seeing something you don’t.”

“Well even if she is, do you really think she’s into you like that? I mean, you guys are friends …”

Malia certainly doesn’t want to ruin her friendship with Kira, but what if they could have something more? Over the past few months, there have been moments between them that have definitely felt more than friendly, at least from her perspective. Of course she’d never been able explore it before now because they’d both had boyfriends. Obviously that was no longer a factor.

She stands up. “I’m gonna go over there and tell her right now.”

“Are you nuts?” Stiles hisses. “You can’t go over there and just say it like that!”

“Wanna bet?” Malia leaves Stiles behind and heads straight for the table Kira is sharing with Lydia. The two girls are laughing when Malia walks up to them. “Hey, Kira.”

“Hi,” Kira says, smiling widely at the sight of her. “Do you want to sit with us?”

“No, that’s okay. I just wanted to tell you something. Well, first I want to tell you something, and then I want to ask you something.”

“… Okay.”

Always blunt, Malia says it outright without a hint of embarrassment. “I like you.”

Kira says nothing, her mouth hanging open in surprise. Malia takes that as her cue to keep going.

“Now here’s the question: Do you want to go out on a date with me?”

When Kira still says nothing, Malia actually starts to doubt herself. Had she read it all wrong? Did she imagine all those times Kira could always find subtle ways to touch her, or the way Kira’s eyes sometimes focused on her mouth? Just when Malia is about to offer an apology in an effort to preserve their friendship, Kira’s expression finally changes.

Kira smiles. She blushes slightly as she answers, “I’d love to.”

_She actually said yes!_ “Great. I’ll call you later.”

“You’d better.”

Malia is positively beaming as she makes her way back to her own table. And as she’s walking away she swears she hears Lydia say, “Ugh _, finally_.”


End file.
